cyber_politicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trade
TRADING BASICS Trading in Geo Online is pretty simple but it is also a very important aspect of making sure your nation remains stable and economically strong. In the terms of this game, Trade is anytime that two products or goods are traded between two or more nations. First off, trade can only be handled on a national scale. This means that individual regions cannot trade with other regions. Regions can produce tradeable goods or commodities for the nation as a whole and the national government than decides what to do with any surplus of the goods they have. Trading can be done in two ways, directly and indirectly. Directly is when two or more countries sign an exclusive trade agreement. Indirectly is when nations allow a certain percentage of their nations products to be put on the world market for any nation to purchase. Direct trade agreements are considered by the system to be more important than the indirect method so they always take precedence when their is a supply shortage. If a factory that doesn't produce goods for the nation over produces, they can provide any surplus to the nation to trade. Factories will always focus on their private business agreements first. DIRECT TRADE AGREEMENT Direct Trading is done when at least two nations have agreed to and signed a trade agreement. These can be for any available product (consumer and industrial) and are in place until one nation is unable to uphold their part of the deal or it is re-negotiated. Direct Trade agreements can be done as a one time purchase or a long term deal. One time purchases are where the countries involved buy and/or sell the selected item once and that's it. Long term agreements are deals that last for many months or years. In long term, direct trade agreements, all nations involved must mutually agree and sign the agreement and they must all fulfill their commitment. If either country breaks their side of the agreement, the agreement is broken and must be renegotiated by all parties. Provided it doesn't break out into war first. Trade agreements can be renegotiated at any time but beware that a trading partner may become frustrated and decide to not trade at all. Trade agreements can include money, goods, or any combination of them. The details of any trade agreement are to be laid out in full in a trade proposal. TRADE ALLIANCE Trade alliances are a special aspect of the trading system in Geo Online. Basically it is an agreement that allows the more economically strong nations to support smaller nations. The details of the alliance are to be determined by those who start it but it works as a trickle down effect. The nations that head the alliance are responsible for setting up their own criteria regarding how the alliance works. WORLD MARKET The world market is where any nation, regardless of trade agreements, can purchase anything they need. This is used as more of a last resort as the prices here tend to be higher than in a trade agreement. Nations that wish to sell anything on the market should set the percentage of produced units to sell and what they want to sell them for. This is subtracted from a nations supply monthly and is always available until sold or the nation updates it. Whenever something is purchased through the world market, the nation that supplied it to the market will receive the income. HOW TO INITIATE A TRADE DEAL Initiating a trade deal is fairly simple in Geo Online. Once two or more countries have agreed to a deal in principle, the parties that agreed to the deal are to submit the proposed agreement to their national governments for approval. Any countries that approve their proposals will be locked into the trade agreement. Countries that reject the proposal will not be included.